


Va

by milkcappy



Category: Monster of the Week (Tabletop RPG), The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Spoilers, Writing Exercise, also about canon ducknerva, minor spoilers about ducks name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkcappy/pseuds/milkcappy
Summary: Sometimes life gives you the opportunity to take in everything it has to offer.
Relationships: Minerva/Duck Newton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Va

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Va from the Beginner's Guide OST for the best experience! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TJpUIOnyu9k). 
> 
> I've really wanted to get back into writing recently, since I've joined so many new fandoms in the past year, but I always had a problem with writing about other peoples characters. I never feel like I can perfectly grasp their personalities and write them accurately. The only characters I've never really had a problem with writing for is TAZ characters, so I decided to write this to see if I could get back into the habit of writing. I know it's a super short fic, but I still hope you can appreciate it! I had a lot of fun using new words and especially writing those last few sentences. Also I didn't really proofread this because it's 3 am??? so try to ignore any grammatical errors :,,) <3

Golden rays of light shone through the wooden slats of the blinds, catching the puffs of steam rising from a coffee cup. A scarred hand assuredly held onto the handle of the mug as Duck took a drawn-out swig of the hot drink. A sigh escaped his lips, and he took a step away from the counter and towards the door to the patio. The ranger leaned his head on the doorway, listening to the birds’ chirps echo through the morning air. His eyes drifted closer to the form of a large woman wrapped in a patterned quilt. She had ensconced herself into the cushions of one of the patio chairs. Duck padded over to the other chair, next to her, and settled himself in. One hand holding his coffee and the other casually draped over the wooden arm.

“Early morning, Minerva?” He asked.

Minerva simply hummed, reaching over a large hand to lay down on top of Duck’s own. Their fingers intertwined, the gesture exuding every feeling of warmth and calmness and love Minerva felt in her body. “I suppose so. I thought it would be nice to appreciate these mornings before we leave, don’t you agree, Wayne Newton?”

Duck finished off the last sip of coffee, setting his coffee mug on the unused armrest and scratching his beard, he acquiesced, “Yeah, you’re right as usual.” The man sighed a bit, “It feels like we just got back to Kepler, and now we’re headin’ off to Argentina…”

“Volunteer work, Newton! Think on the bright side.” Minerva ran her thumb across the top of his hand, forming shapes and patterns Duck always thought were mirrors of her own light blue tattoos.

Duck heaved out a sigh, leaning his head over to look at her face, “I am, ‘Nerva, I am. I just… miss it here, in Kepler, when we’re gone. Helping with the wildlife feels good, I’ll give ya that, but being home is good for the soul, sometimes.” Minerva met his eyes, smiled, and returned her gaze back to the tree line. Duck grinned, her smile had always assuaged his worries.

“Well, I gotta shift at 8:45, so I’m gonna hit the shower and then get going.” Duck lifted himself up, grabbing the mug on the ascent, and began to walk back into the house. On a whim, he turned on his heels and leaned down to give Minerva a peck on the cheek. She let out a hearty laugh and once again, just watched the light glimmer and peak its way through the tree branches.

Some days are arid, hot and bright, where the sun shines in your eyes and blinds you, making you scowl at whomever might have designed it that way. Other days are chilling, with storms and thunder that shakes even the heaviest of sleepers awake. And some days, the sun is kind to you, and the air is warm enough to pull down your eyelids enough for slumber, but not so hot it suffocates you in its grasp. Sometimes, you just need to sit and listen, watch, and experience life for what it is, where you are.


End file.
